


By Your Side

by LenaDoyle



Series: Between You and Me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, family fic, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDoyle/pseuds/LenaDoyle
Summary: Sequel to Between You and MeFollow the Danvers-Luthor clan on some more fluffy family adventures with a smidge of angst thrown in at times.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Between You and Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857649
Comments: 166
Kudos: 637





	1. Chapter 1

“Kara, have you seen my watch?” Lena was standing in their walk-in, rummaging through the draw she kept all her ‘go-to’ accessories. Sighing when she came up empty, no bulky yet stylish watch to be found.

She was momentarily distracted by the sight of Kara’s watch in the draw, smiling at the knowledge that half of the things in the wardrobe belonged to the blonde. The blonde who was most likely still half asleep and didn’t actually hear Lena’s question.

After the anniversary of her parents’ death - the next day when they had all spent the day together and after Kieran had gone to sleep - Kara and Lena had sat down and talked. Lena thought it was important for them to talk about what happened. Kara explained why she ran, why she felt the need to hide away and be in pain all alone. She expressed her gratitude and love for Lena, that she was there for her even when Kara tried to push her away. After their talk, she vowed that she was done hiding, she never wanted to be away from Lena or Kieran again, and they decided to move in together. That was five months ago.

In the time since then, they had all grown insurmountably closer. Any time Kara would get the chance to introduce Kieran as her son all three of them would beam with joy.

Alex and Kelly had cemented their relationship, not long after Kara moved in they came over for dinner and announced it as official. Alex was smitten with the twins, she loved how similar but also different they were. While they were both outgoing, Avery was slightly quieter and more reserved than Eli, silently watching and listening to everything around her and taking it all in. Eli, on the other hand, had no fear, diving into new experiences with an open mind and full of excitement. He loved how badass Alex was, with her motorbike and FBI badge, always asking her to play with him. While Avery would prefer to sit quietly with Alex, cuddling together while watching movies.

Weekly family dinners had become a staple for them all and the kids had been overjoyed. Alex, Kelly and the twins were always present, Sam and Ruby most occasions, Eliza when she was in the city for something, even Winn would stop by from time to time, knowing there would always be a seat at the table if he wanted.

Kieran was loving it. A boy who previously only had his mama, now had a jeju too, three aunts, a grandma, three cousins, an uncle and one more uncle he had yet to meet. Kelly, Kara and Winn had talked about James a few times, knowing he was moving back to the city soon, and Kieran was excited to have another male figure around.

“This one?” Lena was startled from her thoughts by the sound of a gruff, slightly croaky voice. Kara had her shoulder propped against the wall, her opposite hip popped out as she dangled Lena’s watch from her fingers with a dopey grin. She looked groggy and still half asleep, but adorable with her bed hair sticking up at all angles, her other hand rubbing at her eyes.

“My hero,” Lena proclaimed, stepping into Kara’s space to claim her mouth in a fervent kiss.

Kara chased her lips with closed eyes, whining when Lena pulled further away with a chuckle. She snagged the watch from Kara’s grasp and clasped it around her wrist.

“It was under the bed,” Kara explained its disappearing act. “I may have knocked it off the nightstand during our midnight romp.” The teasing wiggle of Kara’s eyebrows paired with her description of their _activities_ made Lena snort amusedly.

“You did not just use romp to describe our sex life.”

“I’m sorry would you prefer something else,” Kara followed Lena into the bathroom like a puppy. Circling her arms around the shorter woman once they were stood by the vanity, eyes locked in the mirror. “How about horizontal mambo? No pants dance? Bed boogie? Goin’ bumper to bumper?”

“Oh my god _stop_ ,” Lena could barely speak she was laughing so hard. Her head was thrown back onto Kara’s shoulder, the blonde smiling into Lena’s neck, giggling at Lena’s hysterics. “You really are a wordsmith aren’t you,” Lena joked, turning her head into Kara, forehead to her temple.

“Only for you, baby,” Kara kissed her cheek.

Kara stayed wrapped around Lena as she finished her makeup. Watching with tender eyes and a soft smile, growing bigger whenever Lena would catch her eye and wink or smile.

“Remind me again why you’re going into the office at stupid o’clock in the morning?” Kara asked when she noted Lena was almost finished.

“Conference call with the London office, this was the only time we were able to get everyone in the same place at the same time, so to speak.” Lena capped her eyeliner and dropped it back into its place, hands landing on Kara’s where they sat on her belly.

Kara only harrumphed unhappily, burying her nose into Lena’s neck one final time. “You can go back to bed, love.”

“No I can’t,” she grumbled. “You won’t be there.” Lena smiled fondly at her, even if she couldn’t see her face properly.

“Wild man will probably be up soon anyway,” Lena reasoned. Kieran was becoming a bit of an early bird these days, just like his mama and much to the disappointment of his jeju.

“Ugh, what is it with you Luthor’s and your early mornings,” Kara groaned, pulling away from Lena and returning to the bedroom, flopping onto the bed face first.

Lena clapped Kara on the bum as she walked past, chuckling at the muffled yelp that followed, her hands flailing to cover her rear.

“Jeju? Mama?” Came a sleepy voice from the hall.

“In here, baby,” Lena called out to him as she grabbed her phone off the dresser.

Kieran came shuffling in, looking much like Kara did earlier, Krypto trotting in after him and heading for Lena. He somehow always knew their routines and that Lena would be leaving first. Kieran was still by the door rubbing at his eyes when Lena stepped up to him, scooping him up and carrying him to their bed.

She ran her hand through his unruly hair, they were going to need to attempt a hair cut again soon. Lena had managed to trim it a few months ago but not much, she made the mistake of doing it without Kara. It did not go well.

“Mama’s gotta go to work baby. Snuggle with jeju for a bit, you know she doesn’t like early mornings,” Lena smirked at the grumble that felt like it vibrated the entire bed. “Have a good day, my loves,” she gave each of them a kiss and disappeared through the door.

Kieran crawled across the bed and climbed over Kara, sitting on her back like he was riding a horse. “Jeju,” he dragged out the word with a happy lilt to it.

Kara grumbled but turned her head so she could almost see him. “Why couldn’t you be like me and like sleeping in?”

Kieran giggled knowing she wasn’t serious in her grumpiness. “Okay, jeju.” And with that, he snuggled down into her back, clinging to her like a joey to its mother. Two Koala’s drifting back to sleep, as their loyal guard dog rested nearby.

* * *

“Lady, we’re a magazine, not the police. Go to them like everyone else.” Kara rolled her eyes at the sound of Snapper’s monotone voice. _Who was he tormenting now?_

“Sir, you don’t understand-“ An older woman’s voice replied just as Kara stepped into the office.

“No, _you_ don’t understand. We can’t do anything. Excuse me.” Snapper cut her off and stormed out of the office without another word or a second glance at Kara.

The woman left standing in the office let out a sob. It looked like her knees were about to buckle so Kara rushed to her, helping her to a chair before anything bad could happen.

“Are you okay, ma’am?” Kara asked the woman.

“No,” she sniffled, wiping at her nose with a crumpled tissue. She looked to be in her early forties maybe, it was hard to tell with how distraught she looked. “My daughter, something has happened to her,” a hint of an accent coming through.

“What happened?” Kara asked, easing into the chair opposite the pained woman.

“I think she has been taken,” Kara felt her spine straighten instinctively. Mind flashing back to that day almost a year ago. “I went to pick her up from school but I could not find her. I went to the administration and they say a family member picked her up, saying there was an emergency. But ma’am I don’t have any family here.” Kara could hear the fear in the woman’s voice and knew this had to be real.

“Is there a reason you came here, and not to the police?”

The woman looked away and Kara saw something pass over her face, shame maybe? When she didn’t offer anything up, Kara connected the dots.

“You’re undocumented?” Kara whispered the question, glancing around to make sure they were relatively alone.

Again, the woman was hesitant to reply, her own eyes dancing around the room in a panic.

“It’s okay. I won’t say anything, I want to help you, I just need to know.” Kara reached out to lay a comforting hand on the woman’s arm, the sincerity of her words emphasised by the softness of her eyes.

“You are a mother,” the woman deduced. Motherly instinct maybe?

Kara nodded, a small smile coming through. “A son, he’s five.” Kara tapped the screen of her phone, turning it to face the woman so she could see his smiling face looking back at her.

The woman smiled, reaching out as if to touch his face but pulling up short. “My Nina is twelve.” She became quiet then, contemplative almost. She looked to the photo of Kieran once more before nodding to Kara, a silent answer to her previous question.

Kara pulled out her notepad and got started, asking the woman – Alia she learned was her name – for as much information as possible. How and when they came here, the contacts they used, the school she goes to, any regular routines, anything they could think of that might be useful.

Alia eventually left once Kara was satisfied she had enough to get started, the reporter vowing she would do everything in her power to find Nina. She promised to be in contact if she found anything or needed more information, Alia giving her a desperate hug and a tearful ‘thank you’ before leaving.

Kara headed for her office, glaring at Snapper as she went. She had been able to feel his eyes on her as she had talked with Alia, clearly not happy she was going to pursue the story. Luckily by now, he knew better than to try to argue with Kara on things like this.

For the rest of the day, Kara did not leave her desk. She built a timeline, did some online sleuthing, called the school and got the time said ‘family member’ arrived along with a description and so on. In the end, she wasn’t even entirely sure how she got to where she was – much like when she surfs on YouTube, starts on one thing and ends on something completely unrelated – but she was shocked with what she had found. In the last three months, six girls had disappeared in a similar manner, three of which had turned up dead.

Kara had been able to get phone numbers for the mothers of each girl, but she was hoping to speak to them in person. She chewed on her pen as she contemplated what to do, finally deciding to go with her gut.

 _“Hey Kar,”_ Alex answered when the call connected.

“Hey, um. I need a favour,” Kara chewed on her bottom lip.

 _“What kind of favour?”_ Alex sounded suspicious, Kara didn’t blame her.

“Like, if I gave you phone numbers, would you be able to find addresses for the owners?”

_“Kara.”_

“Alex, you know I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t serious. This could be a life or death thing,” Kara got a bit desperate.

_“What? Kara what are you doing?”_

“I’m looking into a story, I can’t say much right now but I promise as soon as it gets hairy, I will tell you everything. I just need you to trust me right now.”

 _“Kara,”_ Alex sighed in defeat. _“You know I could lose my job for this?”_

“You could also be saving the life of a twelve-year-old girl.”

There was silence across the line, Kara could picture Alex looking stoic as she tried to not give in. Her knee was bouncing anxiously as she waited for the inevitable.

_“Give me the numbers.”_

* * *

“Mrs Casillas?” Kara inquired when the door she had knocked on cracked open.

“Yes?” The woman in question replied, brow scrunched in confusion.

“Hi, my name is Kara Danvers and I’m a reporter,” Kara hoped the woman wouldn’t shut the door in her face when she heard the word reporter. So far so good. “I’m looking into a story and I believe that the death of your daughter is not what it seems.”

The woman’s face looked shocked for a beat before turning… hopeful? “You don’t think it was an overdose, like the police?”

“No, I don’t.” The woman must have seen the truth in Kara’s eyes because a moment later the door was widening, the woman waving her in.

Kara had visited the families of the three still considered missing girls and gathered information from all of them. They, similar to Alia, were all undocumented and as it turned out, had all come to National City the same way. Kara was starting to notice a pattern.

“Mrs Casillas, in the last three months six girls have disappeared, of those six three were found, unfortunately too late. Your daughter, Celine, being one of them.” Kara tried to be as delicate as possible, but this wasn’t exactly her standard interview. “I don’t mean to offend you but I need to ask, are you undocumented? The three still missing girls, along with a new victim who was believed to have been kidnapped yesterday, were all undocumented. I think this is how they’re being chosen.”

“We were,” Mrs Casillas looked ready to break down, but pushed on. “But we became citizens a year ago. The city changed the policies, I do not understand it all but we were able to apply and were accepted.”

_Bingo._

Kara went on to ask her the same questions she had the other families. Maria and her daughter also came to National City the same way the other families had, this was definitely how they were all connected.

“The other families never had direct contact with anyone in charge, only middlemen. Was this the same as you?”

“Yes, but I remember one of the men saying a name, what was it?” Kara felt hope spark inside of her as Maria thought to herself, remembering what she had heard. She clicked her fingers as her eyes lit up, “Ramirez. Manny Ramirez.”

Kara scrawled down the name along with all her other information, feeling like she was now on the verge of a breakthrough. “Thank you so much, Mrs Casillas. I know I’m too late to save your daughter, but I’m going to do everything I can to save these other girls, and bring your daughter’s killer to justice.” Kara said sincerely.

“Thank you, Ms Danvers,” she grasped Kara’s hands with a teary smile.

* * *

Smugglers turned human traffickers was the theory Kara had.

It’s like they were backtracking the people they had previously smuggled, in order to kidnap the young girls and exploit them.

After confirming with the final two families, all three girls who had been killed were undocumented previously but had since become citizens. Kara deduced that the traffickers assumed they would still be undocumented and when they realised they weren’t, they had to get rid of them without being exposed.

Kara leaned back in her desk chair with a sigh, she had more or less exposed a human trafficking ring – well she was still assuming that’s what they were... she could be wrong – all in a day.

She overlooked all the information she had gathered and decided it was time to call in the big guns. She called Alex and asked her to come to her office, and sat back in her chair and waited.

“Are you ready to tell me what is going on?” Alex asked as she stepped into the office.

Kara only pointed to her whiteboard full of information as an answer, waiting for a reaction. Alex stepped closer and began scanning over the info, her eyes widening as she went.

“Jesus Christ, Kara. How is this not on anyone’s radar?” Alex whirled around on Kara once she was done.

Kara stood and joined Alex at the board, indicating to the still missing girls, “These ones are all undocumented. None of the families could go to the police. And these three,” she indicated to the ones who had been killed, “Police put down to overdoses, even though it’s quite clear they weren’t.”

“Fuck,” Alex cupped a hand over her mouth, shocked by what she was looking at.

“This is everything I have on the group and the leader,” Kara handed over a few files. “The best I could get was a number, but it’s old. One of the families received a call not long after they arrived of the leader ‘checking in.’ Luckily he hung onto it.”

“This is plenty Kara, we can do the rest, it won’t take long with all this.” Alex couldn’t help but feel proud of Kara, impressed with all the investigating she had done.

“But Alex,” Kara became nervous, “You can’t- you can’t detain them when you find them.”

“Kara,” she sighed.

“Alex, you _can’t_. She came to me for help when no one else would. They’ve been through enough,” Kara pleaded with her sister.

Alex looked into Kara’s teary eyes, thought of Avery and Eli, Kieran, and sighed in defeat.

“Okay.” Kara released the breath she was holding. “I’ll talk to John.”

“And I want to come with you.” Now she was just pushing it.

“No. Absolutely not, Kara,” Alex put her foot down.

“Alex-”

“No Kara. You are in enough danger just _looking_ into this. I am not taking you in, you’re done. I will let you know what happens, but now you go home. To your girl and your _kid._ ”

“Fine,” Kara huffed.

“Sorry for wanting you safe,” Alex somehow said harshly and lovingly all at once. “But I’m proud of you Kara. You might have saved these girls lives.” Alex pulled her into a hug. “Now go home, and I will be ringing Lena to make sure.”

Alex pretty much shoved Kara out of the office, a smile playing on her lips as Kara rolled her eyes.

All in a day’s work.

* * *

“-yeah she’s just walked in. Okay. Thanks, Alex.” Kara heard Lena’s voice as she entered the apartment, sighing at Alex actually following through. What was Kara going to do anyway, tail Alex? Well, she considered it.

“Hey,” Kara murmured as she sidled up next to Lena, wrapping an arm around the raven-haired beauty.

“Hey darling,” she kissed Kara’s cheek. “Want to tell me why your sister called to make sure you came home?”

Kara groaned and ducked her head, “I may have uncovered a human trafficking ring and wanted to go with Alex to bust them.”

“You _what?!_ ” Lena pulled away in shock, dragging Kara’s face up to meet her gaze.

Kara launched into a recount of her day. How Alia needed help and Kara was swiftly pulled into this intricate web of events and managed to expose said potential trafficking ring. Explaining how she showed everything to Alex and asked to come along but was more or less told off by her big sister.

“Good. The last thing I need is you getting wound up in something like that,” Lena traced her fingers along Kara’s chest, resting a palm flat on her beating heart. “We need you here.”

Kara smiled tenderly as they swayed side to side, dropping a lingering kiss to Lena’s lips, smile widening at the soft moan Lena let out.

“Speaking of, where’s the wild man,” she asked when they separated, looking around the quiet apartment.

“In bed, he was knackered. Had a big day.

“Oh,” Kara hadn’t even realised how late it was. She looked at Lena sheepishly as she apologised.

“It’s okay, I was about to call you when Alex rang, I was getting a bit worried.”

“I’m sorry, the day just got away from me.”

“I bet,” she kissed Kara’s cheek again before pulling away. “I’ll reheat some dinner for you.”

“Thank you. I’m just gonna go sit with Kieran for a minute.”

Lena nodded with sad eyes, understanding Kara’s need to be near him after investigating missing young girls all day. Kara stopped into their room first, shucking her jacket and shoes so she would be more comfortable.

She scratched Krypto’s head where he lay at Kieran’s feet before moving to sit on the floor near Kieran’s face. She had one arm resting over his body, hand palming his back, her chin laying on the mattress as her eyes roamed over his peaceful face.

Her other hand came up to brush the hair out of his eyes, smiling when his eyebrows and nose twitched. He let out a heavy breath as his eyelids fluttered, landing on Kara when they were slightly open.

“Jeju?” He mumbled.

“Go back to sleep, baby.” She felt bad accidentally waking him, but she felt her whole body already calming just with that one word from him.

“’kay, luff you.” His eyes were already closed again, his breathing evening out.

“I love you, sweet boy.”

Kara sat with him for a few more minutes, just watching him sleep. She returned to Lena when her stomach started growling so loud she was worried she would wake Kieran again. Lena was sitting on the couch when Kara came out, her legs curled up under her with her long sleeves pulled over her hands, she looked adorable.

She grabbed the plate from the counter where Lena had left it for her and joined Lena on the couch, wanting the comfort of her close by. She balanced the plate on her thighs and ate with one hand, the other resting comfortably on Lena’s thigh. Lena sat her arm over the back of the couch, her fingers toying with the short hair at the nape of Kara’s neck.

“How was your day?” Kara asked between mouthfuls of stir-fry. “This is so good baby.”

Lena chuckled before sobering, a distant look coming over her face. “Thanks love. My day was okay. The call with London went well along with the other meetings, and I got through a bunch of paperwork.”

“Why was it only okay?” Kara asked, sensing something was bothering the young woman. She squeezed her thigh encouragingly.

“I got a letter…from Lex.”

Kara’s fork froze halfway to her mouth, her jaw clenching shut as she turned to Lena. She returned the fork to her plate and moved it to the coffee table, freeing her hands to better hold Lena.

“Are you okay?” She asked first, wanting to make sure it hadn’t been anything bad.

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” Lena rubbed Kara’s forearm. “I just- I don’t know why he’s reached out now. And he didn’t even say much, just that he wants me to visit him.”

“Do you want to?” Kara asked, knowing a part of Lena still missed the brother he once was.

“I- I don’t know, but it didn’t sound like a request.” Lena nibbled her lip, as she had been all day since receiving the letter, she was surprised it wasn’t bleeding yet.

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Kara supported her, holding her close. “But whatever you decide, I’ll be right here. By your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I hope you're all still excited to see what happens with this little family.  
> There wasn't a whole lot of family time in this but I promise there is plenty to come. The Kara investigating bit was only meant to be a set up for something later on but I got a bit carried away. Also, this fic will have a bit more Lena backstory since we didn't have much of that in Between You and Me.
> 
> I had some AMAZING idea suggestions on the final chapter of BY&M and I'm so so excited for you to read them all. This story will have a few angsty times but they will always be resolved pretty quickly and you're always welcome to skip if you don't want to read angst. 
> 
> Thanks for joining me for another adventure, I hope you're excited!
> 
> Say hello so I know who's here and I can say hi back! Also, come talk to me on tumblr if you aren't already! @Lenadoyle


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay my boy, ready to be a reporter?” Kara asked as she carried Kieran through the bullpen. She knew all the fast-moving people might be a bit much so she opted to carry him until they were out of the hustle and bustle.

“Uh huh!” His little eyes were scanning over everything as they walked. Dancing over the desks and people with intrigue and wonder.

Kieran had the day off Kindy but both Lena and Kara had to work, after careful consideration – as much consideration that an almost six-year-old could do – he decided he wanted to go to work with Kara.

“Alright! Well first, we need to stop by the big boss’s office, to say ‘thank you for letting Kieran be a reporter today,’ and then we can go to my office.”

“Cool, cool, coooool.” Kara chuckled at the overly drawn-out final word. It was rapidly becoming one of Kieran’s favourite responses to anything.

The two of them were dressed similarly, Kieran almost a mini-me version of Kara. Both in handsome button up shirts tucked into chinos, Kara had on brown Oxfords while Kieran wore olive Vans. He even had a mini notepad clutched in one hand, close to his chest as if it was his prized possession.

Kara had almost preened earlier that morning. First when Kieran had announced he was going to be a reporter for the day, and again when he changed his outfit to match Kara's.

“Okay,” they had stopped just outside Cat’s office, despite the fact her office was glass and she could see them, “You ready?”

Kieran took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly like Lena had taught him when he gets nervous. When he felt ready he turned to Kara and gave her a big grin, nodding the affirmative. Kara knelt down to place Kieran on his feet, knowing he would want to try and be confident.

“Miss Grant-“ Kara started as they walked into the office, Kieran’s hand held in Kara’s.

“Kiera,” Cat cut her off with a warning tone.

Kara sighed, it was a hard habit to break. “Sorry, _Cat._ I wanted to introduce you to my son.” The grin that broke out on her face was immediate and she noticed the corner of Cat’s lips turn up in response.

She beamed down at Kieran as he looked up at her nervously, waiting as Cat stood from her chair and rounded her desk.

“The famous _Kieran_ ,” the heiress hums as she walks. “Oh. Kiera, Kieran. Huh. It’s like it was meant to be.”

Kara laughs on a scoff, shaking her head as Cat waves her hand in the air.

“Aren’t you just the most handsome little man,” she announced when she stands before them, taking in his smart outfit.

“Hello,” Kieran says quietly but confidently, tiny hand tightening its hold on Kara.

“Thanks for letting me bring him with me today.”

“Of course, Kara. You know I was a single mother while I built my empire, I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t allow my employee’s the same freedoms.”

Kara huffed out a laugh and scrunched her nose, “You’ve never let anyone bring their kid before. I’m pretty sure Stacey asked once and you said and I quote ‘we’re a world-renowned publication, not a low rent day-care centre.’”

“Yes well,” Cat shot an amused look to Kieran with a shrug before going back to serious. “ _Sally_ wasn’t my best reporter and her child was a spawn of Satan. Every time she called home I felt the windows in my office shake from the screeching of that child.” Cat began to strut back to her desk, her professional façade falling back into place as Kieran giggled at her statement as if he was part of some secret.

“Now,” she was back to business once she was in her seat. “Snapper had you penned to write some fluff piece about firefighters that keep saving kittens from trees. However, I need someone to report on the recent developments L-Corps R and D department have been making and I figured, who better than her beau and boy?” Cat slid her glasses onto her face as she spoke before focussing back on the pages on her desk.

“Really?” Kara asked, surprise evident on her face. “I thought I wouldn’t be able to report on L-Corp? Conflict of interest and all that?”

Kieran swayed into Kara’s side, clearly losing interest in the conversation he had tuned out as his eyes roamed Cat’s office. Kara cupped his head, running her thumb over his ear to settle him.

“Yes and no,” Cat plucked those glasses back off her face, twirling them between her fingers absently. “In a normal world, yes but in this world, I know you are still the only person who would write about her and her company in an unbiased manner. Also, you don’t necessarily need direct quotes from the CEO herself, just the R&D department - one could argue that is an extra degree of separation but who would be arguing anyway? No one, that’s who.”

Kara smiled, loving the way Cat could spin any situation to benefit her. She could talk her way out of anything if she wanted to.

“Off you go, no more dilly-dallying. Kieran, keep her busy today, please.” Cat waved them off, giving Kieran a cheeky grin.

Gazing over the top of her glasses she smothered a full-blown smile when he gave her a resolute nod and a “Yes, ma’am!” 

Kara gave a smiling nod to her boss and mentor before herding Kieran out of the office and towards her own. As soon as she swung open her door Kieran was off like a rocket towards her chair. Hopping onto it gleefully, he started spinning himself around, using the desk as leverage. His little legs swinging in delight as he threw his head back with a grin, the chair dwarfing him in size.

“What now?” Kieran asked once his spinning slowed and his giggles subsided. Kara smiled as she joined him at her desk, scooping him up with a playful grunt before dropping him into her lap once she was seated.

“Now,” Kara said as she started up her desktop, pulling her notebook closer. “We do a bit of research, and _then_ , we get to go to mama’s work.”

Kieran turned as best he could while seated and fixed Kara with the most adorable shocked expression, his little eyes impossibly big, his mouth wide as he gasped loudly. “We go to mama’s work _too_?!”

“Yep. We have to talk to some people at her work first, but then we can stop by her office and surprise her, how does that sound?” Kara asked, heart melting at his happy little grin, eager to surprise his mama.

“Okay let’s get to it, wild man.” Kara ruffled his hair before switching into work mode.

The mother-son duo worked in tandem for a while, Kara doing actual research and making notes while Kieran just drew and wrote nonsensical things on his own notepad. _‘Quest’ns for the peoples jeju,’_ he told Kara in a ‘duh’ tone when she inquired about his notes, Kara smiling at his impressive work ethic.

After a few hours, once Kara felt she had enough to start with and Kieran voiced his preparedness the two set off for L-Corp. Kara had been to the overwhelming large building enough times over the past year to know her way around and who were the important people to see. Most of the security and head of departments knew her or at least had seen her enough in passing to know she was no stranger to these parts.

“Miss Kara,” Roscoe - one of Lena’s top security guards – greeted Kara with a smile as they entered the glass superstructure.

“Hey Roscoe, how’s things?” She asked with her own smile, she liked Roscoe the most.

“Good thank you,” he gave a little bow in thanks as he always did before turning to Kieran and offering him a high five. “The littlest Luthor, you’re getting big!”

“I’mma be big like you one day Roscoe!” Kieran flexed his arms adorably, in comparison to the beast of a man standing before them. Roscoe looked like he could lift the building itself, but people who knew him knew what a softie he was inside.

“I have no doubt,” his deep laugh echoed around them. “Shall I let Miss Luthor know you have arrived?”

Kieran shook his head excessively, waving his hands in a ‘no’ way dramatically. “It’s a sup’ise!!”

“Ah, understood,” Roscoe tapped the side of his nose with a smile as he waved them through, not wanting to take up any more of their time. Kara thanked him with a wave and a ‘have a great day’ as she steered Kieran to the elevators, letting him run ahead to hit the button.

A short ride later and they stepped onto the R&D floor and got to work. Stopping at various offices and labs as they went to speak to the appropriate people. While Kara would interview, Kieran would overlook whatever they were working on, as if giving it a once over to make sure everything was going accordingly. He had been to R&D plenty of times before with Lena, so he knew the rules - he could look and ask questions but had to be very careful and definitely not touch anything without permission. All the workers on the floor knew Kieran and loved when he visited, he was such an inquisitive kid that they all enjoyed being able to show him new things, knowing he understood more than the average almost six-year-old.

Kara was finishing her final interview with the head of R&D herself, Natasha Turner, when Kieran came over having finished his perusing of everything. He leaned into Kara’s legs, tilting his head back so he was looking up at her, watching her talk.

“Thank you so much for your time, Dr Turner. What you’re doing is really impressive, I can’t wait to let the city know what is in store.” Kara gave the woman a dazzling smile as they shook hands, Natasha thanking Kara for giving them a voice when no one else would.

“E’scuse me,” Kieran said politely when there was a break in their exchange, looking up at Dr Turner. “I have a quest’n for you too.”

Kara was surprised by his confidence, smiling when she realised it was probably because he was trying to be like her. Dr Turner grinned over Kieran’s head at Kara while he flipped open his notepad to one of the pages he had written on.

With the most serious face, he looked back up to Dr Turner and asked, “Wha’s your fav’rite ice-cream flavour?”

Dr Turner beamed at the question, her perfect teeth on display as her lips splayed wide. “Oh, that’s a tough one Mister Kieran! I think my favourite flavour would have to be chocolate.”

Kieran smiled back just as wide, bouncing on the balls of his feet he exclaimed, “Tha’s mine too!!”

He looked back to his notepad and scribbled something down, likely the ice cream flavour, his tongue sticking out to the side in concentration. Another round of thank you’s and goodbye’s and the two reporters were on their way to Lena’s office.

“Did I do good?” Kieran asked Kara bashfully as they stood in the corner of the elevator, a few other businessmen and women smiling softly to themselves at the boss’s son.

“You did so good buddy! That was a great question you asked her, I didn’t even think of that!” Kara boasted, loving the way he puffed out his chest in pride at the compliment. “You’ll be an ace reporter in no time!”

“Jus’ like you,” Kieran smiled up at Kara where he was leant into her side, one arm wrapped around her leg. Kara’s heart clenched as she cupped the side of his head, running her thumb over his temple soothingly. She never would have thought she would have a son let alone one who wanted to grow up and be just like her.

Their moment was broken by the ding of the elevator, signalling their arrival. Kara held Kieran a moment, letting the other few people off first before stepping out and heading to Lena’s office. Jess perked up when she noticed them walking towards her.

“Miss Danvers, Kieran!” She announced with a smile, standing up to greet them.

“Jess, how many times do I have to tell you?” Kara playfully scolded the assistant.

“The same amount Miss Luthor does,” she joked back with a smirk.

“You _will_ call me Kara one day,” Kara argued.

“Whatever you say Miss Danvers.”

“Is she free?” Kara pointed to the doors leading to Lena’s office.

“She was on a call but she should be finished. Even if she isn’t though she won’t mind you going in.” Lena had told Jess early on that Kara was always welcome no matter what she was doing, Kara however still always liked to check.

Kara thanked Jess and gave her one last teasing glare when the woman gave her a ‘bye Miss Danvers’ paired with a grin and a wave at Kieran. She gently pushed the doors open, eyes immediately going to where Lena was slouched in her chair behind her desk. Her head was resting on the tips of her fingers while her other hand held the phone to her ear, her eyes pinched shut, her mouth a firm line. It was clearly not a fun call.

“Miste- No, that’s not- If you would just-“ Kara frowned at what was clearly an arrogant man attempting to talk over Lena about something. She led Kieran over to the couch, Lena not having noticed them yet, and handed him her phone so he could play games until Lena was done.

“Are you done?” Polite Lena had left the building. “Good. Now, if you would have listened five minutes ago when I tried to explain, rather than continuously talking over me as if you knew what was happening, you would _actually_ know what is going on. We weren’t _cancelling_ the contract, we were simply _postponing it_ until our other partnered corporations were able to continue as well. However, since you felt the need to tell me how _well_ your business is doing and that you don’t need L-Corps input on this, as well as sharing just how much you love being tied to a ‘ _shit show company that has gone down the drain since a half breed bitch took over,’_ well you can consider the contract officially cancelled.”

Kara glanced over at Kieran to make sure he hadn’t heard what Lena said, he had heard worse curses straight from Lena’s mouth, but not _about_ her. Luckily, he was happily wiggling away to the tunes coming from the game he was playing, uninterested in whatever was being said.

“And since you seem unaware, L-Corp is doing better than it ever has, under Lex _and_ Lionel. We could buy out your company five times over and still be flourishing. Your business on the other hand, will be lucky to ever pick up a contract close to the one you just lost. Good day, Mr Danberg.” Without waiting for a response Lena slammed the handset back onto the base. It was times like this she liked still having a handset in the office, the satisfaction of slamming the phone down after a call just isn’t there with smartphones anymore.

Still not noticing her guests, Lena dropped her head into her hands, heaving a few deep breaths. Kieran had looked up at the sound of the handset connecting with the base, frowning when he noticed the sad look on his mama’s half-hidden face. Pushing himself off the couch, phone long forgotten, he tiptoed around the desk and stood at Lena’s side.

“Mama?” He said it quietly but it still surprised her, her body jolting minutely as the sudden close sound.

“Kieran? What are you doing here?” She had one hand on her racing heart, the other reaching out to tug him onto her lap. She glanced up and gave Kara a tight smile, the blonde smiling back sympathetically.

“Sup’ise!” He exclaimed, arms thrown up and happy smile back on his face.

“This is the best surprise! I thought you wanted to go to work with jeju today?”

“I did! And we camed here and asked the people quest’ns! And then we sup’ised you!” His toothy grin was all Lena needed to forget about that horrid phone call, suddenly feeling better.

“Well, I am very glad you did! I was missing my two favourite people,” Lena smothered his face in kisses, loving the sound of his cackles. She relaxed even more when she felt Kara’s strong hands landing on her, thumbs digging into the knots in her shoulders.

“Do you have time for lunch?” Kara asked, hoping Lena would say yes, she clearly needed the break.

“Mm, I had another call at twelve but I can cancel that now. So, lunch would be great,” Lena tilted her head back to be able to see Kara, smiling when the blonde’s face came into her view upside down. Kara smiled back and gave her a peck before pulling away, allowing Lena to cancel her call while she pulled out her phone to order lunch.

“Oh,” Kara breathed, body stiff as she stared at her phone.

“What is it?” Lena asked concerned, Kieran also sensing something was off.

“Alex,” Kara blinked back into reality, looking at Lena. “She just said they got a location for the _thing_ and are moving in soon,” Kara said vaguely, not that Kieran would know what a trafficking ring was anyway.

“Oh,” Lena mirrored Kara.

“Yeah.” Kara was silent for a moment, a million thoughts running through her head, hoping everything would be okay. She knew she couldn’t dwell on it or it would drive her mad wondering, she couldn’t do anything now but wait to hear from Alex. “Okay, what do we want?”

Kara ordered them food and they all relocated to the couch to wait for their lunch. Lena questioned Kieran about his morning with Kara, smiling at his excited recap of what they did. Exuding confidence as he told her about asking Dr Turner a very important question.

Jess entered with their food, giving a thank you for the meal they ordered for her too, before leaving the family once again. They chatted as they ate, Kara and Lena watching as Kieran began to slow in his eating and talking, momentary exhaustion coming over him. It wasn’t unusual for him to suddenly crash in the middle of the day, a power nap was all he needed to be back to full energizer bunny mode.

With weary eyes, he delicately moved his take-out box onto the coffee table and shuffled over to where Lena and Kara were sat side by side. The two women had soft smiles on their faces as their son clambered onto the couch, snuggling down with his head in Lena’s lap. Lena lightly scratched his back how he liked, while Kara ran her fingers through his hair and he was out like a light. Little puffs of air blowing onto Lena’s knee as his chest expanded and depressed. They watched him silently, savouring the bittersweet moment.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara whispered, the hand she had resting along the back of the couch moving to rub at Lena’s neck, trying to ease the tension there.

“I just-” the CEO sighed deep enough to power a jet. “It’s like… no matter how much good I do, somehow I’m still _below_ Lex.” Her hand abandoned Kara’s thigh to pinch at the bridge of her nose, her eyes screwed shut.

“You will always, _always_ , be so damn far above Lex that he is barely a grain of sand in someone’s mind,” Kara said sincerely. Her voice a deep timbre that made Lena feel safe.

“Kara-”

“No, listen to me. No one, and I mean _no one_ , can do what you have done to L-Corp. The only reason these jackasses can’t see and appreciate that is because they are _just, like, Lex._ They want to make easy money and don’t care who they hurt in the process, they will do whatever they want without a care. But you, Lena, you _care_ and that will always make you the better person.”

Lena sighed, leaning her head onto Kara’s shoulder, allowing the blonde to press a tender kiss to the crown of her head. “I know you’re right, I just- it’s hard sometimes.”

“I know, love,” Kara breathed the words into her hair. “Just know, you will always be my hero, and his,” she tipped her head towards the snoozing boy, smiling wistfully.

“I love you,” Lena nosed into Kara, pressing a heartfelt kiss to her lips.

“I love you too, always.”

* * *

Kara and Kieran’s afternoon was spent back in Kara’s office at Catco. Kara was sat at her desk, writing up her article on L-Corp while Kieran was doing some drawing from her lap. There was a perfectly good sofa and coffee table he could use, but no, he wanted to sit with Kara at her desk and who was she to say no. Luckily, articles on L-Corp were always the easiest for Kara to write. The words would just flow out of her and onto the page, almost without her even trying, so she was able to still interact with Kieran while writing.

Kieran was singing along to the music playing from Kara’s phone as he drew. Kara even humming in tune at times. Their improvised karaoke session was disturbed when the music cut off and was replaced with the ring tone Kara had set for Alex.

“Alex?” Kara picked up as quick as she could, dislodging Kieran from her lap as she shuffled out to stand, letting him sit back down in the chair.

_“We got them.”_ Kara let out half the breath she was holding, waiting for further confirmation before letting out the last of it.

“And the girls?” She chewed her lip nervously, eyes trained on her son as she thought about Alia.

Alex was quiet before finally answering. _“They’re all in rough shape, but they’re okay. Alive, thanks to you.”_ Kara could hear the pride mixed with the exhaustion in her sister’s words.

Finally, Kara felt like she could breathe properly. Her chin dropped to her chest as she let relief wash over her.

_“Since Nina was the last taken, she was mostly okay. We’ve already interviewed her and got everything we need-”_

“Alex-”

_"Relax Kara. We were able to work something out, they will all be free to go once we interview them. Alia just picked up Nina, she said they were going straight to you to say thank you.”_

Kara breathed out a final sigh of relief, thankful everything turned out okay. “Thank you, Alex, I can’t thank you enough. You saved those girls.”

_“No Kara,_ you _did. There was ten of them Kara, and if it wasn’t for you, we probably never would’ve known. You did all the leg work, you’re a hero.”_

_Ten_ girls?! Fuck. Kara had never been more grateful for her compassion and need to never turn anyone away. Her stomach churned at the thought of Snapper’s dismissal of Alia, and what might have happened if she hadn’t encountered the woman herself.

She put that thought out of her mind, everything was okay. Alex shared some more information with Kara, the reporter quickly jotting some notes that would be useful when it came time to write the article.

The sisters hung up with a promise to see each other soon, Alex promising she was going to spend the night with Kelly and the twins and that she would be okay.

Kara was just about to move back to her desk when there was a knock at her door. Kara turned the knob and swallowed at the sudden emotion in her throat as the door opened to a sobbing but smiling Alia and a tired and teary Nina.

“Miss Kara,” Alia sobbed as she burst into the office, throwing her arms around the slender blonde as best she could. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she punctuated each thank you with a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m just glad she’s okay,” Kara brushed the thanks off, not feeling like she really deserved it.

“You saved her, my Nina,” Alia stepped back and drew Nina closer, the young girl smiling shyly at her supposed saviour.

Nina murmured her own shaky thanks, colliding with Kara as she launched into her own hug with the blonde. Kara wrapped her arms around the young girl, suddenly feeling flooded with emotion.

It was at that moment Kieran decided to make himself known. Kara suspected he had watched the whole exchange from the moment the door opened, she could guarantee he would be asking questions once they got home.

He stepped into Kara’s space as Nina drew back, swiping her hand under her nose to collect the tears that had pooled there.

“This is my son,” Kara introduced, Kieran giving a little wave with an unsure smile.

“You’re one lucky little one, your mother is a hero,” Alia declared, bending low to be at his height, reaching out to kindly tap his cheek.

“I know,” Kieran replied as if it was nothing new. He shot the unknown lady a big grin before looking up to his jeju, her upside-down face looking down at him lovingly. “She’s Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you all loved the last chapter and are excited about this sequel!  
> I know there wasn't much Lena in this one but it's coming I promise! I just love writing Kara/Kieran sooo much! 
> 
> Kudos to the person who commented on the last chap asking for K squared to visit Lena at work while I was already writing it! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> See y'all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday mornings were always Lena’s favourite. When she was younger it was the only day she was never expected to do anything, it was also frequently hangover day in her brief wild phase. Once she had Kieran, he seemed to favour Sunday’s too. Even as a baby, he would somehow always know when it was Sunday, and it was the only day he would be exceptionally calm. Not that he was a difficult baby, he was the _best_ baby (Lena didn’t have much to compare to, except for Ruby who was, for the most part, a chill baby, but still), there was just something about Sunday mornings where he would snooze later than usual, and be cuddlier later in the day.

Even as he grew it always stayed the same, Sunday’s were their special days. Eventually, Sunday Snuggles became a tradition. Every Sunday morning, Kieran would creep into Lena’s room and they would have morning snuggles. Again, it’s not like during the week there wouldn’t be days he would come snuggle her, but there was something _different_ about Sunday’s, something ethereal.

Every Sunday morning when she woke, there would be warmth in her chest. A little ray of sunshine, no matter what was going on in her life.

And ever since Kara officially moved in, they had been even better. Instead of waking in a cold bed and waiting for her little boy to join her, she would wake in a comforting embrace, happiness already present. A cool breath tickling her neck, a gentle reminder that there was one extra person who loved her unconditionally. Then when Kieran would wake and join them along with their adorable oaf of a dog, she would feel complete.

Sometimes they would all go back to sleep, sometimes they would just cuddle in silence, listening to the morning sounds of the city outside. Other times they would talk quietly, sharing stories or dreams that were had. Lena loved them no matter what.

This Sunday was no different. The tell-tale sound of her door sliding across the carpet below as Kieran pushes it open creeps into her subconscious. She tracks his dainty footsteps from the door to her bedside, and only when she knows he is next to her does she open her eyes.

She’s on her side facing him, Kara pressed up against her back with an arm draped over her waist, their fingers interlocked where they lay on her stomach. She feels Krypto jump onto the bed, always impressively light on his feet considering his size, and curls up behind Kara’s bent knees, resting his head on her top leg.

The green-eyed boy was rubbing at said eyes, his hair looking unruly yet cute.

“Sunday snuggles?” He whispered when he notices her open eyes and soft smile.

“Sunday snuggles,” she confirms, using her free hand to flick the blankets back as best she could from where it was half trapped under her. “Good morning sweet boy,” Lena murmurs once he’s snuggled in close to her. She shifted her and Kara’s joined hands to his back, pulling him in impossibly close, his head tucked into her neck.

“Mornin’ mama,” he breathed, his voice sounding groggier than usual. Lena frowned and glanced at the clock, _6:30am_ , not an overly early morning for him.

“You okay darling?” Lena questions, feeling like there was something off in his demeanour.

“M’cloudy.”

“Have you been awake long?” Lena asked, lightly scratching his head. She felt him nod against her and the crease between her eyebrows deepened. “What was the time, did you see?”

“Four, zero, two,” he answered through a yawn.

Lena felt her chest tighten at that, knowing her boy was awake so early and on his own. “Baby,” she sighed. “No wonder you’re cloudy. Anything before a six isn’t good remember, and sevens are best. Have you been waking at fours a lot, or just today?” She hoped it was a one-off and he hadn’t been waking early for days.

“Jus’ t’day.” Another yawn.

“M’kay, you could’ve come in earlier for snuggles, you might’ve slept more then,” Lena was sure he still would go back to sleep any minute.

“Didn’t wanna wake you,” he sounded anxious and Lena hated it.

“Baby, you can always wake us. _Always_.”

“But jeju loves sleep.”

It was Kara that replied, Lena not having noticed the change in her breathing.

“Jeju loves you more buddy,” her voice was raspy as she spoke, her fingers abandoning Lena’s to stroke over his ear soothingly.

“Okay,” the little boy huffed out, his breathing already starting to even out again.

With the gentle scratching on his back, combined with the reassuring continuous caress of his ear, he was able to slip back into slumber, his mother’s following suit not long after.

The next time they woke Kieran already seemed sunnier. He chatted away happily about his latest dream, Kara and Lena listening with full hearts and happy smiles.

It was when he brushed his hair out of his eyes for the fourth time in as many minutes that Lena decided to bite the bullet. “We really need to cut your hair mister,” she said somewhat sternly but paired it with a loving tussle to his wild locks.

“No,” he whined, burying his head into the pillow.

“We have to do it at some point, darling. Isn’t it annoying when it’s constantly in the way of your eyes,” she gave him a pointed look, even though he didn’t move his face from where it was smooshed down.

A pitiful grumble and wiggly legs was all she got in return. Lena sighed, not knowing what else she could do, but she was surprised when Kara’s voice piped up behind her, her own fingers running through his hair.

“How about if I did it? Instead of going to the barber,” she offered, wondering why she hadn’t thought of it until now. She knew how much he disliked having it cut.

Kara held back a laugh when simultaneously Lena turned onto her back and Kieran’s head popped up, twin shocked looks on their faces.

“You can do it?” Kieran asked, Lena clearly thinking the same thing if the look on her face was anything to go by. One of her eyebrows arched and her nose scrunched.

“Mhmm, I do Alex’s hair sometimes if she can’t make it to a hairdresser.” Kieran trudged over Lena as Kara spoke, ignoring the grunts of discomfort his mama let out, plonking himself between the two and looking up at Kara was cautious eyes. “And that way we can do it here, and Krypto can sit with you and we can play some music! Might be a bit less scary that way.”

For about the seven millionth time, Lena was grateful for Kara, though she was partly wondering where this offer has been the past year.

“We can do now?” He asked timidly, small hands fiddling with the edge of the doona.

“You wanna do it now?” Lena and Kara looked at each other with raised eyebrows, surprised by his sudden turn around.

“Sunday’s for special things,” he looked up at her bashfully and Kara knew she couldn’t say no, no matter how warm and cosy it was in their bed.

“Okay, let me go make sure I have clippers here and set everything up. Keep snuggling with mama.” With an exaggerated kiss to both their cheeks Kara rolled off the bed and took a moment to stretch out her sore muscles.

Kieran happily curled back into Lena’s side, the heiress wrapping an arm around him even as her eyes raked over her lover. She lingered on the exposed skin of Kara’s stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up as she reached high above her head, the sweats she wore to bed hanging low on her hips. A breathy chuckle had her eyes flicking up to meet the slits of Kara’s eyes, her wide genuine smile making her ocean eyes squint.

“Little eyes babe,” Kara winked and pointed to Kieran, subtly telling her love to get her mind out of the gutter.

“Get out of here,” Lena went to throw a pillow but couldn’t get a good grip, instead choosing to roll her eyes playfully and wrap Kieran up in a hug.

Krypto sat up and stretched to, his signature downward dog pose as he yawned and flexed his paws on the bed. Intending to follow Kara he made to hop of the bed but stopped short when Kara called his name, “Ah-uh. You stay with them, I’m comin’ back.”

She scratched his head and moved to the bathroom, chuckled at the vocal whine Krypto let out before flopping back onto the bed with an excessive huff.

As Lena listened to the sounds of Kara rummaging through cupboards and shuffling things around, Kieran’s shallow breaths landing on her chest, her mind drifted back to a few nights prior.

_“Kara?” Lena dropped her keys onto the bench, tugging her coat off and throwing it over a nearby chair._

_It was later than she had planned to get home and she felt guilty not being there for dinner, the only saving grace being that tomorrow she could spend the full day with both her loves._

_"_ _Kar?” She called again when she didn’t get a response. She started down the hall and stopped at Kieran’s door, nudging it open to peek inside._

_Kieran was conked out. His body contorted into a bizarre sleeping position as usual, head tilted back and mouth open as he lightly snored. Lena chuckled and tiptoed in, dragging her hand down Krypto’s back when he was within reach, stroking from his head right down to his tail. The big dog turned into a puppy as his chest rumbled deeply, the weird purr he does when he’s content echoing in the room._

_She moved to her little love, shifting his head so he wouldn’t have a crick in his neck in the morning. Tracing her fingers over his face reverently she let her worries dissipate. Their visit at lunch helped, but her afternoon had been just as horrid. She couldn’t wait for a quiet day with them tomorrow. Lena pressed a kiss to the littlest Luthor’s forehead, deciding to leave before she risked waking him._

_Now, back to the search for her big love. As she stepped back into the hall she caught the faint sound of tapping keys. Following them through the apartment she finally found the reporter in their shared study, hunched over her keyboard as she typed furiously._

_“Hey love,” Lena uttered, coming to stand behind the blonde, hands sliding down Kara’s chest from her shoulders._

_“Oh, hey, sorry I was in the zone,” Kara leaned back in her chair, pulling one of Lena’s hands to her lips._

_"_ _I thought you would’ve finished this already,” Lena knew how quickly she wrote when it was about L-Corp, she couldn’t help but feel a little thrilled by that._

_“I did, uhm,” Kara spun her chair to face Lena, smiling when Lena draped herself over Kara’s lap. “This is uh, the other article. Alex called me this afternoon, they shut it down, found the girls. The mother came to my office with her daughter as soon as Alex let them go, it was a bit overwhelming. I can’t imagine how all their parents feel though.”_

_"_ _You can, it would be the most painful thing you could ever experience, what we went through with Kieran would barely scratch the surface.” Lena used her middle finger to move a loose strand of Kara’s hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear._

_A pained sigh escaped Kara, hating even the thought of anything bad ever happening to Kieran again. “God, I love that kid so much it hurts sometimes.”_

_"_ _Welcome to parenthood darling,” Lena smiled, pecking her cheek and moving to stand, holding a hand out to Kara. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”_

_The reporter quickly saved her work and let herself be pulled up by Lena, following those swaying hips into their bedroom, eyes never straying. Lena smirked over her shoulder when she noticed Kara’s line of sight, dropping her hand to begin stripping her clothes off._

_Kara managed – barely – to drag her eyes off Lena, changing into her favourite flannel pants and tank top. She walked into the bathroom, bumping into the door on the way when Lena slid her skirt down her legs with a cheeky grin. “You’re evil,” Kara muttered, rubbing her shoulder. She couldn’t keep the pout though when she heard Lena let out a deep laugh, she loved that laugh._

_They moved in tandem, going through their nightly routines until they were both ready for bed. Kara crawling into the bed goofily while Lena turned off her usual alarms, knowing she would need the sleep in. She pulled back the sheets and slid into the bed, wiggling over until she was in Kara’s waiting arms._

_“How was your afternoon, honeybun?” Kara asked sweetly, kissing Lena’s forehead as they lay together._

_Lena laughed and butterflies erupted in Kara’s belly, like it was the first time all over again. “You did_ not _just call me_ honeybun.”

_“What?” Kara laughed with her. “What’s wrong with honeybun?”_

_“You’re a dork,” Lena said suddenly serious, mirth still flickering in her eyes though._

_“Your dork.” Kara’s eyes traced over Lena’s face, memorising her delicate features in the soft moonlight._

_“You know it.” They locked eyes, their heart fluttering in sync as they considered their love for the other. “As for my afternoon,” Lena groaned and that was all the answer Kara needed._

_“That bad?” Kara grimaced, fingers drawing invisible lines on Lena’s skin._

_“Worse. I had a surprise visit from Lex’s lawyers.”_

_“What?”_

_“They were being real shifty and vague, I think Lex is up to something.”_

_“Have you thought about the letter at all?”_

_“I wasn’t sure, but I think I need to go see him. He sent along a seemingly innocuous message with his lawyers but I could see the hidden threat in it.” Lena sighed, her body relaxing under the repetitive motions Kara was tracing on her, lulling her into a calmer state._

_“_ What?!” _While Lena relaxed, Kara tensed. “Lena? He threatened you, and you want to go see him?” Kara asked, trying to make sure she was hearing this right._

_“I don’t want to, Kara, but I think I need to. He is planning something either way. If I ignore him who knows what he will do, but if I go see him I can try and weed it out of him.” Lena reasoned, knowing that it would be the better option, no matter how much she disliked it._

_Kara let out a tense breath, she understood where Lena was coming from, but she didn’t like the sound of it. She wasn’t used to this, being with someone and needing to work through things together rather._

_“Okay. If you think this is the best way to go, then I will support you,” she punctuated her statement with a lingering kiss to Lena’s temple._

_“Will you come with me?” Lena asked somewhat timidly._

_“Always.”_

Lena was dreading the visit more and more the closer it came. They had planned it for the coming Thursday, it was usually their day off which meant Kieran didn’t have Kindy. Alex volunteered to watch Kieran for the day, already having planned a day out with Kelly and the twins who were excited to have him join them. Sam and Ruby were also going to come around for dinner, knowing Lena would likely need to be surrounded by as much family and love as possible.

“Mama,” Kieran groaned, “You’re thinkin’ too loud.”

Lena snorted, burying her nose into his hair. “And _you_ are too much like jeju little one.”

Kieran giggled and squirmed as Lena attacked his side with lithe fingers.

“He’s not wrong!” Kara teased as she passed through the bedroom, returning after a moment with one of the barstools in her grasp, her exposed biceps and forearms flexing. Lena froze in her tickling efforts, eyes tracking Kara’s movements, watching with rapt attention as Kara curled the stool up to her chest for good measure, smirk on her lips.

“ _Ugh!_ ” Kieran grumbled in what they gathered to be mock horror. “I’mma need b’each my eyeballs!” He whined rolling around on the bed with palms forced into his eyes.

Kara and Lena burst out laughing at the dramatic whines coming from him, Kara nearly dropping the stool in the process. “Who did you learn that from, Alex or Sam?” Lena questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Uuuhhhmmmm,” Kieran drew out the word, his eyes looking anywhere but at Lena who couldn’t stop grinning. He thought for a second, trying to remember the other thing Alex taught him. “I peed the five?”

There was a thud as Kara officially dropped the stool, half on the floor herself holding her stomach, unable to control the laughs escaping her. Lena wasn’t fairing much better, wiping the lone tear that escaped her eye while Kieran just looked confused.

“It’s ‘plead the fifth’ baby.”

“Definitely Alex,” Kara piped in, heaving breathes to get air back into her lungs.

Kara took the stool to the bathroom, still laughing to herself and muttering ‘peed the five, ha.’ She came back with a grin and clapped her hands. “Jeju’s barber shop is open for business!”

“Go on,” Lena patted Kieran’s back encouragingly as he rolled off the bed. “Come here, you,” she whispered to Kara once Kieran was in the bathroom, Krypto following behind him.

“Hm,” Kara hummed as she knelt over the bed, smiling when Lena grabbed hold of her shirt and tugged her closer.

“You get sexier with every new thing I learn about you,” Lena husked into her ear, nibbling there lightly.

“Wait till I tell you I can ride a motorbike,” Kara teased, dropping a quick kiss to Lena’s lips but pulling away before she could react.

Lena groaned and collapsed back to the bed, grumbling about ‘attractive women’ and ‘teasing is mean.’

“You comin’ in?” Kara asked as she back into the bathroom.

“In a minute.”

Lena wanted to give them a minute to get started on their own before she came in. Happy to be close enough to hear them, laying with her eyes closed, smile on her lips.

“Alright K, what do we wanna do?” Kara asked once she’s helped him onto the stool, catching his eyes in the mirror and smiling encouragingly.

“Like Aunt Alex,” he murmured sheepishly, ducking his head.

Kara had to hide her surprise, she expected he would only let her cut _some_ of his hair, not essentially shave all the sides and just leave it a bit longer on top.

Lena was hiding her grin behind her hand, knowing as soon as Kara had said she does Alex’s hair he would want to be the same.

“Are you sure?” Kara double checked.

“Uh-huh!” He nodded his head, the flopping of his hair almost a supporting answer.

“Okay! Here we go! What sound we sing?” Kara held the clippers as she signalled for Krypto to sidle up to Kara, giving him a scratch when he sat his head onto the boy’s legs.

“Can you do the Lava song?”

Kara beamed. The room filled with the buzzing from the clippers and Kieran slightly tensed, but he started to relax when Kara cupped the back of his neck and started to softly sing. Her soft voice washing over Kieran, blocking out the unpleasant noise as she got to work. Butterflies erupted in Lena’s stomach as she listened to Kara sing, she would never get over the sound of Kara’s voice, it was gentle yet heart wrenching. She found herself almost floating up from the bed, feeling drawn in by the words. Lena tiptoed to the bathroom, resting her shoulder on the door just as Kara finished the first.

“Mama sing!” Kieran bellowed excitedly, a big grin on his face as more of his hair fell to the floor. Before she could talk herself out of it, she found herself joining in on the chorus, circling to behind Kieran and next to Kara.

_I have a dream, I hope will come true,_

_That you’re here with me, and I’m here with you,_

_I wish that the earth, sea and sky up above’a_

_Will send, me someone, to Lava_.

Lena trailed off as Kara continued into the next verse, Lena not familiar enough with the lyrics. Lena felt like she could explode with love at that moment. When it came time for the final chorus, Lena realised just how much she loved the little song now, it summed up her life perfectly. Kara was momentarily distracted from her job, eyes locked with Lena’s, both beaming as they sang together.

_I have a dream, I hope will come true._

_That you’ll grow old with me,_

_And I’ll grow old with you,_

_We thank the earth, sea and the sky we thank to,_

_I lava you._

“I lava youuuuu!” Kieran sang out and Krypto howled in tandem, breaking Lena and Kara from their trance with a laugh.

They spent the rest of the haircut singing and laughing, Lena even dancing on occasion. It was what a Sunday should be, easy family fun.

“All done!” Kara eventually announced. She stepped back after giving the slightly longer top one last fluff, a proud grin on her face. Lena stood back with her, and they took in their son with matching smiles, he looked so handsome. Completely different yet still the same adorable little boy.

The sides and back were short, fading into longer hair on the top, much like Alex’s. The only difference was Kara left less hair down the middle for Kieran, since Alex had more to then brush out when she wears it down. His ears and eyebrows were on full display for the first time in Lena didn’t know how long.

“I did it!” Kieran exclaimed, arms thrown up in delight, a dazzling grin on his face.

“You did!” Lena couldn’t stop smiling. He did it! She was so impressed, not only did he get his hair cut without fuss but he almost _shaved it all_ without a fuss. “I’m so proud of you baby!” She crowded into him and wrapped him up in a huge hug.

“What do you think bud?” Kara asked, stepping out of the way so he could see himself in the mirror. He had a goofy grin on his face as his eyes flicked between Lena, Kara and his own reflection, a light blush starting to colour his cheeks.

“It’s cold,” he giggled as he cupped the sides of his head, able to feel the cool air directly on it for once.

“Let’s send Alex a photo now that you’re her mini-me.” Lena grinned, shoving Kara playfully at the pout she put on.

Lena grabbed Kara’s phone that was closer, opening up the camera up and snapping some photos. A serious one and then some silly ones, Kara joining in too.

She attached the cutest one; Kara standing behind Kieran, her chin on his head, matching toothy grins on display.

_Guess who finally got a haircut! Asked for the ‘Aunt Alex’ look and jeju delivered!_

_Who has the cutest and handsomest nephew in the world?_

_AUNT ALEX DOES THAT’S WHO_

_< 3 <3 <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and read BY&M and I feel like my writing has gone downhill since then 😭 I feel like it's super repetitive, like the scenes are different but I feel like I describe everything in the same way over and over 😩 I dunno, maybe it's just me. 
> 
> Love and hate this chapter so let me know what you think!  
> Next chapter is gonna be a visit with Lex and some insight into Lena's past!
> 
> I need some ideas for pet names Kara can call Lena? I have so many that Lena calls her because they all seem like ones she should say but there’s not too many I think that sound good from Kara, without just repeating the ones Lena uses? Thoughts?  
> Also what is everyone’s votes for what Kieran calls Eliza? 
> 
> I'm gonna take prompts on tumblr for these guys but write them as unrelated to this series one-shots just for tumblr, if that makes sense? So some send me some prompts if you want! All the idea's you guys have left in comments on this and BY&M will still go in here so don't worry!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support and love  
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

The rhythmic _click-clack_ of Lena’s stilettos on the concrete floor echoed harshly off the dimly lit hallway walls. Fear was itching its way up her spine with each step she took, each step that brought her closer to the person she feared the most. Despite the fear, she held her head high, chin jutting out in defiance. The only saving grace as she walked was the calming presence by her side.

The guard they were following came to a stop at the gate before them, signalling to a camera in the corner of the ceiling. Kara took the brief pause to lay her hand at the small of Lena’s back, thumb stroking softly as she whispered in her ear, “You’re okay.”

There was a dull buzz before the gate clicked loudly and the guard slid it open, waving the two women through before sliding it shut behind them. The resounding _clank_ as it shut hit Lena deep in her chest, making her feel trapped in a place she did not want to be.

They continued walking and Lena thought of Kieran. His beaming face as they dropped him at Alex’s earlier, Kelly and the twins already there prepared for their day out. He had been disappointed when he realised his parents weren’t joining him but perked up when Lena said everyone was coming over for family dinner that night. With a long hug and an ‘ _I love you’_ to each of them, he scampered off to find Eli and Avery.

Alex wrapped her up in a comforting hug, giving her a tight smile when they parted. “You got this kid.”

Kelly stepped in warmly, offering a soft hug, “ _You_ hold the power, Lena. Don’t let him win.” Lena was grateful for Alex’s girlfriend, her kindness and wisdom helped more than she knew.

Lena let those words settle over her now as they stopped in front of the solid door, a small pane of opaque glass blurring the figure seated at the table inside. She let her eyes fall closed as she inhaled deeply, letting go of all the thoughts in her head. She needed to be clear-headed for this, there was no way she would make it through if there was too much going on inside. Clenching her hands into fists, she held herself tense for a beat before letting everything go. Her hands unclenched and her shoulders relaxed, only enough to not be tense though, she still stood tall and confident. She was ready.

Kara let a small smile appear when she received the nod from Lena, it was go time. She rapped on the door with a knuckle as they had been instructed to and mouthed ‘ _I love you’_ to Lena just before the door creaked open. The gap was filled with a burly looking security guard, rough around the edges and a no-nonsense kind of demeanour. He nodded to them both before stepping aside and Lena felt her breath hitch as _he_ came into full view.

“Hello sis.”

Lena felt her blood turn cold as she stepped into the room, Kara at her back. He somehow still looked meticulous as ever in his orange jumpsuit, like he was at some gala rather than in a prison visitation room. The dim light above gleamed off his bald head as he lifted it to smirk at Lena, his eyes cold as he stared. His cuffed hands lay on top of a crossed knee, ankles also shackled, poised even when chained.

Lena stayed quiet as she pulled out the chair opposite him, taking a seat with her gaze lowered not having met his eyes yet. The guard was stood by the door they had entered, while Kara was against the wall behind Lena, arms crossed and scowl on her face as she stared Lex down shamelessly.

They had agreed before arriving that only Lena would engage. She couldn’t do this without Kara, but she knew how smart Lex was and even the tiniest verbal interaction with Kara would give him ammo of some kind, so they compromised. Lena would do the talking and Kara would be the support.

“What do you want?” Lena eventually asked, raising her eyes to meet his for the first time in almost five years.

“ _’Hey big bro how are you?_ ’ I’m well as can be in this hell hole you put me in sis,” he mocked.

“You put _yourself_ in here, Lex, when you tried to kill hundreds of people,” Lena seethed.

“I didn’t try to kill hundreds of people Lena, I tried to kill _one_ _Kryptonian,_ the others were just collateral.” He waved off the numerous victims without a care.

“Oh, my mistake,” Lena rolled her eyes, “I’m not here to argue over the particulates of how you got here, Lex.” She huffed and ran a hand through her hair to give herself a moment. “What, do, you, want?” Lena glared as she spoke her question again, not in the mood for his games.

Lex chewed the inside of his cheek, his lips curled into his signature smirk. His amused eyes flicked past her before settling back on her. “Who’s the blonde?”

Kara shifted on her feet, the urge to slap the sly grin off his face strong but she was stronger. Her biceps flexed as she curled her hands into fists where they sat under her crossed arms.

“None of your business,” Lena fired back, barely blinking.

Lex hummed thoughtfully, leaning forward slightly and mock whispering, “she doesn’t seem like your usual type. Since when do you go for brawns over brains?”

Kara clenched her jaw, _don’t bite Kara, don’t do it,_ she told herself. Lena’s jaw was clenched just as tight, a similar mantra going through her own mind.

“I don’t have time for your games Lex, either tell me why you wanted me here or I’m leaving.”

“Oh Lena,” Lex breathes, leaning back in his seat like he owned the place, like he was in control, “you were so much more fun when you were younger. Days in the treehouse we spent together. Back when you used to hang on every word I would say, when I held the strings that could control you,” Lena had to fight the bile threatening to rise in her throat at his words, “when I could convince you of anything. When I was your master.”

Lena jolted forward, slamming her hand onto the table, Lex barely blinked. “I am not some _puppet_ that you can control!” she spat, her control slipping, “you are not my master and we are _done_ here.” Breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring Lena sneered at Lex as she moved to stand.

“How’s the kid?”

Lena froze, like a bucket of ice had been poured over her. Her back was to Lex but she could feel the evil gleam of his eyes on her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart, when she opened them she was faced with Kara’s worried face, barely holding herself back by the looks of it.

“He must be what, five? Six, now?” he continued, his voice composed and detached like he didn’t really care. Lena couldn’t bring herself to face him as she listened, still breathing heavily, eyes cast down. “Cute kid, would be a shame if something hap-”

Too quickly to comprehend, Kara had pushed off the wall and lunged for Lex, her hands twisting in his lapels. She heaved him out of the chair like a ragdoll that weighed nothing and slammed him into the thick glass window on the far side of the room. A spider web of cracks covered the entire pane of glass beneath his back at the sheer force Kara used.

“Kara!”

“Oh-ho- _HO,_ so much _moxie_!” Lex jeered, his face lit up despite being pinned by the wild beast that Kara was right now.

Kara ignored Lena’s desperate shout, bringing her face inches from Lex’s to sneer at him. “You listen to me, you sack of shit, if you so much as even _think_ of him, or Lena, I will rain hellfire down on you. You will wish for your old life back because I will take away what little of this life you have left, do you understand me?”

Lex smirked, not at all put off by the intimidation. “You might want to put a leash on your _pet_ Lena.”

Kara pulled him off the glass only to slam him back into it even harder. “Don’t look at her, look at _me._ ”

“Kara Danvers, the ever-faithful _dog_ ,” Lex hissed at her, his eyes hardening and losing the amusement they previously held, “better make sure you don’t bite off more than you can chew.”

Kara heard the thinly veiled threat for what it was and only got angrier, her jaw so tight she was surprised she hadn’t chipped a tooth. A wolfish growl rumbled through her as her fists tightened where they held his shirt, her knuckles impossibly white.

“Kara,” Lena’s voice was closer. It was the fear in her voice that made Kara falter, her head turning imperceptibly. “ _Please_ , he’s not worth it,” the young CEO pleaded, one hand resting on Kara’s forearm, encouraging her to let go.

The blonde’s eyes met Lena’s wary ones before turning back to Lex. With one final shove, she dropped him to his feet, not realising she had actually been holding him off the ground. Lena lightly pushed Kara towards the door, ignoring Lex who sighed as she straightened out his clothes.

“Be seeing you, Lena.”

Lena had to stand strong in front of Kara who whirled around to have another shot at Lex, laying her hands on the heaving chest before her, Lena softly called Kara’s name, begging her to just _‘let it go’_.

Kara shot a final glare at him over Lena’s head, then with her head held high she let out a breath and turned to leave. Lena following close behind, nodding their thanks to the guard at the door.

Neither woman spoke until they were well outside the prison walls, both too tense and on edge. As they neared the car, Lena opened her mouth to speak but Kara beat her to it.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out sadly, her shoulders sagging in defeat, feeling like she failed Lena. “I know you told me not to say anything, but he-” she broke off at the end, feeling her emotions getting the better of her.

“I know,” was all Lena said. She crowded in close to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her middle and laying her head on Kara’s strong chest.

Kara draped her own arms over Lena’s shoulders, ducking down to press a kiss to her hair. Her lips lingered close as they swayed softly, using the moment together to gather themselves.

“Thank you,” Lena breathed into Kara.

Kara wasn’t sure what she was thanking her for, but it didn’t matter either way.

“Always.”

* * *

“Hey Rubes, kids aren’t here yet so claim the tv remote while you can.”

Ruby whooped as she flew in for a quick hug before jetting off to the lounge room. If she had to sit through _Hercules_ one more time, she was going to scream. Kara and Sam laughed as she disappeared before hugging each other.

“Hey Sam,” Kara greeted when they pulled apart, walking into the apartment together.

“Hey Kara,” Sam said with a teasing lilt to her voice before turning serious, “How is she?”

Kara let out a sigh, running a hand down her face. “Not great, it was hard.”

“Where is she?” Sam asked, looking around and not seeing her best friend.

“Bedroom, said she needed to wash away the evil. She should be done.”

“Can I?” Sam indicated towards the room in askance. Sam and Kara had grown closer over the last year, but Sam liked to always check with her before just entering their bedroom as she would have in years past.

“Yeah, go for it,” Kara gave her a smile before heading over to join Ruby on the couch.

Sam headed down the familiar hall, almost as familiar as her own home. She lightly knocked on the door and waited but received nothing in response. “Lena?” Sam called out, she listened but heard no sound. No water running so she wasn’t still in the shower.

She turned the handle and cracked the door open, peeking around and sighing. Lena was sat at the edge of the bed, wrapped in a towel and staring blankly into the distance.

“Oh honey,” Sam cooed as she rounded on the pale woman.

“Sam?” Lena blinked up at her dazedly.

“Yeah sweetie, come on, everyone will be here soon, let’s get you ready.” Sam knew better than to try and talk to Lena about it when she was in a state like this. She had known the Luthor for long enough and been around her at her worst, this was nothing new.

Sam worked in silence, helping Lena into some comfy clothes. Once dressed in a pair of soft leggings and Kara’s oversized NCU hoodie, Sam herded Lena into the bathroom. She diligently dried and brushed Lena’s hair, comfortingly squeezing Lena’s hand or shoulder occasionally as a reminder she was there. She knew at times like this Lena struggled to feel grounded.

Part of Sam knew she should tell Kara what was happening and let her help Lena, but she also knew there wasn’t a lot of time to explain, and Lena would likely want to be the one to tell her. So, she pushed those thoughts down and finished what she was doing. She heard voices waft through the door just as she put the hairbrush down and faced Lena.

The raven-haired woman looked more like herself now, more light in her eyes than before. Sam smiled and brought her in for a tight hug, murmuring an ‘ _anytime’_ when Lena whispered her thanks.

“I’ll take care of ordering food and everything later, you just relax, okay?”

Lena nodded as they left the bedroom, sucking in a breath and putting on her brave face.

It was a flurry of greetings as everyone saw Lena. First Kieran, who had already said hello to Kara and Ruby. Lena savoured the moment with him as she listened to Sam greet Alex and Kelly, asking how they were.

“Mama okay?” Kieran asked, seeming to notice her quietness.

“Better now that you’re here my love,” she beamed at him, heart relaxing as he pulled her into another hug, grunting animatedly as he tried to hug her tighter.

Next was Avery and Eli, eager to say hello only so they could then scurry off towards the tv. Lena chuckled at their retreating forms as she stood, Alex and Kelly watching with cautious expressions.

“How’d-” Alex was cut off by a swift elbow in her side from Kelly. The psychologist, clearly sensing something was off, sent Alex a look that had her shutting her mouth and pulling Lena into a silent hug instead.

Alex then retreated in fear of messing up, leaving her girlfriend to do her thing.

“I won’t ask how you’re doing, because I know it can’t be good,” Kelly began softly, her eyes tender as she clasped Lena’s hands in her own, “but after tonight, when you’ve had some time to adjust, if you want to talk, I’m here.” She smiled comfortingly and it calmed Lena.

“Thank you, Kelly, but I would hate to make you feel like you have to help, or that you’re always ‘working’ around us,” Lena loved the woman but wouldn’t want to burden her.

“Hey, no. Listen, there is a difference between people taking advantage of the fact I’m a psychologist by constantly unloading on me for no reason and then disappearing, and me wanting to help _family_ who is going through something really hard.” Kelly made sure to emphasize family so Lena knew how serious she was being and Lena couldn’t be more grateful. Tears escaped her eyes as she nodded, pulling the woman before her into a crushing hug.

The evening passed in a better mood than the day had. There were endless amounts of food and drinks as they all talked and joked. Lena had perked up slightly, able to interact with everyone without feeling like she was bringing them down. Kara stayed close by the whole night, always making sure to keep contact with her when possible. An arm around her, a hand on a thigh, cradling her feet when she kicked back and laid them in the blonde’s lap.

Someone broke out the board games and all hell broke loose. Good hell, though, the best kind. The apartment was filled with laughter as the kids tried their hands at charades and the adults tried to guess, Eli coming out on top with a great Spiderman mime.

When it came time for bed, the kids asked if they could all camp out in a room together. Kara set them up in one the spare rooms with a king bed they could all share. It was adorable, three little kids snuggled together with Krypto laying across all their feet. Ruby opted for the fold-out futon, claiming she would rather not be kicked all night by little feet.

Kara gave an ‘amen’ knowing how much Kieran could kick in his sleep, she secretly loved it though. The five parents tucked in their respective kids, everyone awing when Avery murmured a ‘ _nigh-nigh Lexie’_.

“Aww, you’re Lexie,” Kara gently teased Alex later when they were all back in the living room.

“Shut up,” Alex grumbled, kicking at her sister’s feet.

“Well, I think it’s sweet,” Kelly comforted Alex, leaning over her shoulder and tucking their heads together. Alex lifted her hand to cup Kelly’s where it lay on her chest, arms wrapped around her.

“Me too,” Lena agreed, her own hand on Kara’s shoulder, tucked into her side with her knees in Kara’s lap.

“Hey no, you’re meant to be on my team,” Kara pouted, why were they always ganging up on her?

“I think _jeju_ takes the cake as cutest name, sorry big D,” Sam gave her two cents as she sipped her wine. Smirking at Kara’s cheer and Alex’s eye roll.

“Big D? _Really?”_ Alex grumbled.

“Well... she’s not wrong,” Kelly winked and shot her a devilish grin.

Kara made gagging noises as Lena and Sam broke out into giggles, Sam reaching out to high five Kelly.

“Kara’s no little D I’ll tell you that right now,” Lena fired back with a smirk.

It was Alex’s turn to cringe.

Their laughter died down and they chatted for a while longer, avoiding the elephant in the room. Lena felt her resolve slipping as the night grew long and decided to call it a night.

“I’m uh, I’m going to head to bed guys. Thank you all for coming over,” Lena announced with a tight smile. With a hug for everyone and a kiss for Kara, Lena retreated to their bedroom.

“I’m worried about her,” Kara sighed when she was gone, turning to the group with sad eyes. “She seems even worse than when Kieran was taken, but like, it’s not like he can do anything from prison right? It’ll be fine.”

“Kara, it’s not that simple,” Kelly spoke up. “Yes the literal threat may be less but it’s different this time.”

Kara’s brows furrowed, not following. “What do you mean?”

“How do you feel about Lex threatening Kieran?” Kelly asked, trying to help her understand.

“Angry.”

“Okay, now how would you feel if it was _Alex_ that threatened him. I know I would feel a hell of a lot worse if James threatened my kids, compared to some stranger,” she reasoned.

“Yeah, but Alex and James would never do that.”

“That’s my point Kara,” Kelly emphasized, “He is her _brother_. People shouldn’t need to worry about their siblings hurting their kids, so when it _does_ happen, it affects people much more than you realise.” 

Realisation settled over Kara, making her heart ache as she looked towards their closed bedroom door. _What was Lena going through right now? Would she ever be able to truly understand?_

They sat in silence, all simmering over what had been shared. When Sam spoke up, it was another blow to her chest.

“And Kara, there is a lot about Lena and her past that you don’t know about yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long! I got really obsessed with doing my little tumblr one shots! If you haven't read them yet and want to, head to my tumblr @lenadoyle and lookup #lkcubed series. They're just unrelated one-shots but with my favourite little family!
> 
> I hope you guys like this new chapter, a little bit of angst and plot going on. Let me know your thoughts and theories, I'm excited to hear what you think!
> 
> Also Kara’s move on Lex definitely came from Beckett in 3x13 of Castle
> 
> Did anyone catch the little bit of vital information in this chapter? 😉


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I didn't have as many of my usual commenters on my last chapter so I lost a bit of motivation to write (plus I just got super busy between 2 jobs and university). So finally back with a new chapter and I hope you guys are still with me, though you might not be after this chapter.... I'm sorry
> 
> This isn't entirely what I had planned for this and I definitely don't like it but I've hit a bit of a wall so hoping that uploading it and getting some feedback might kick me back into gear! 
> 
> Let me know what you all think! And don't worry there will be lots of fluff before it gets angsty again! Missing my happy little soft family!

Kara liked to think she was a pretty understanding person. Always trying to see the other person’s side and be empathetic and compassionate where needed. But as with anything, sometimes it would become too much and she would lose her cool. Tonight, she reached that point.

It was Sunday night and Kara hadn’t seen her girlfriend since family dinner Thursday night after their trip to the prison.

When Kara woke on Friday morning to an empty bed, she thought nothing of it. It wasn’t unusual for Lena to rise before Kara, normally she would try to rouse her and murmur a sweet goodbye, sometimes managing to fully wake the blonde. Other times she would leave her sleeping, with a cute note on the bedside or a good morning text a bit later in the morning. But that day, nothing.

Kara had gone about her morning as usual, getting Kieran ready and off to school before heading to Catco herself. Her usual bubbly-self became subdued when a call to Lena about lunch proved fruitless, the CEO claiming her day was fully booked – also not unusual.

There was an underlying worry Kara was aware of, wondering if Lena was maybe not coping well with what had transpired the day before, but Kara understood how Lena could be and thought she just needed a day to herself to sort through things. That was fine.

When Lena didn’t make it home for dinner, the crease between Kara’s eyebrows deepened. _This_ , was unusual. Lena never missed dinner and if for some reason she did, she would always let Kara know.

Kieran luckily hadn’t been put out by Lena’s absence, chatting away happily to Kara about his day and the new friend he made.

The reporter had stayed up, waiting for Lena to come home. She lost her battle with sleep around one am, frown firmly in place as her eyes drifted shut.

Saturday morning felt like déjà vu, but this time Kara did think something of it. The frown from when she fell asleep was still fixed in place as her eyes roamed over the room, looking for any evidence her girlfriend had come home. The bed beside her was cold but a jacket tossed over the corner chair told her Lena had been here at some point.

Kara sighed as she swung her legs off the bed, _what was going on with Lena? Why was she not coming home?_ She decided to let Lena have another day, maybe she just _really_ needed it. The day was spent trying to distract Kieran from the fact his mother was absent, not wanting the boy to fret.

That evening, when Lena failed to show for dinner again, Kara’s heart cracked at Kieran’s solemn face. His eyes downcast as he frowned into his food. The tears in his eyes as Kara tucked him in nearly broke her.

She _did_ break, when she woke on Sunday morning to a quietly sobbing Kieran in her arms. The far side of the bed still noticeably absent as he sobbed for his mama.

Which is how Kara found herself in the L-Corp elevator, at the end of her thread and on the way to confront her girlfriend.

The darkened building made Kara feel like she was ambushing the heiress, but what other option did Kara have? She couldn’t go on like this, _Kieran_ couldn’t.

“Lena.” Kara tried to keep her voice steady as she announced her presence.

Said woman was slouched in the chair behind her desk. Her clothing rumpled and haggard looking, the bags under her eyes showcasing her lack of sleep. Her desk was a mess in the dimly lit office, moonlight and a soft lamp in the corner the only illumination. The sight of a mostly empty decanter and glass near her elbow had Kara bristling.

“Kara?” Lena sat up in her seat, her brow furrowed in confusion at seeing the blonde in her office. “What are you doing here?”

“Really Lena? What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” Her voice was low and steely as she stepped deeper into the office, her eyes fiery, showing just how upset she was.

“Kara-” Lena sighed, sinking deeper into her chair and rubbing her eyes “-I’m working,” she says like it’s nothing.

“Seriously?” Kara fires back, her face blank and clearly not having it.

“Yes Kara, I have a company to run in case you didn’t notice,” Lena bit back, her own frustrations bubbling just below the surface.

“It’s almost midnight on a _Sunday_ , Lena.” Kara was finding it harder and harder to not lash out, all her emotions getting the best of her.

“Well I’m sorry if me being a CEO is an _inconvenience_ to you.”

“What’s an inconvenience is wondering why my girlfriend is putting her work before her family all of a sudden.”

“Maybe I just needed some time to myself Kara, did you think of that?” The fire in Lena’s eyes could turn the amazon to ash. She reached for the bottle and poured another finger of scotch, swigging it in one go while ignoring Kara’s disapproving look.

“I did Lena and I understood that, _until_ Kieran was sobbing in my arms this morning because he hasn’t seen his mama in three days.” Kara’s voice was raw and scratchy, she had to swallow thickly as she waited for Lena’s reply. “You can’t do that to him, Lena. He doesn’t understand, he needs you.”

Lena was breathing heavily through her nose, eyes clenched shut at the onslaught on emotions and thoughts.

Kara pressed on, “I am trying to be understanding and give you space but Lena, it broke me this morning, to have him crying for you.” Kara wasn’t looking at Lena as she spoke, not noticing the way the CEO was shaking her head, no longer mentally in the present.

Lena could barely hear Kara, everything feeling blurry as her ears buzzed, memories bleeding in. Her internal fears she had been trying desperately to avoid for the last few days coming to fruition. She couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t, her mother and brother’s voices echoing in her ears – _“not your son…bastard child of a whore just like you…never be a Luthor...never truly be your son.”_

“I know this has been tough on you but our kid has to-”

“He is _my_ son!” Lena bellowed, bolting up from her seat and slamming a fist onto her desk so hard the decanter tumbled over, rolling off the desk and shattering on the ground.

The sound of glass breaking snapped Lena out of the haze she was in, freezing when she realised what had just happened. Her eyes widened as she saw the tears pool in Kara’s eyes.

“Kar-” Lena stepped around the desk, her throat closing when Kara stepped back out of her reach.

“Wow,” Kara breathed out, looking physically pained at Lena’s admission, “okay, um.”

“Darling no, I didn’t-”

“I’m uh, I’m gonna go stay at Alex’s,” Lena couldn’t bear the look on Kara’s face, her heart breaking just like the decanter on the floor, “You can tell her when you get to _your_ apartment, where she is watching _your_ son.”

Without waiting for a reply Kara turned on her heel and fled the office, a choked sob the final nail in the coffin before the door closed behind her. Lena couldn’t believe what just happened. All she wanted was to take it back, take it all back. Go back to Friday morning and stay in bed instead of leaving for the office, _god, what has she done._

She let the tears roll down her face as she packed her bag, not even bothering to clear her desk. She fired off a text to Jess, letting her assistant know she wouldn’t be in tomorrow, she would need to fix this mess she made.

Her tears had subsided by the time she got home but started right up again when she stepped into the apartment, faced with a concerned-looking Alex.

Before Alex could even ask, Lena broke down. “I fucked up, Alex,” she sobbed, her breath hiccupping as the older Danvers stepped into her space, wrapping her up in a comforting hug. Lena wailed into Alex’s shoulder, muffling her screams as much as she could so as to not wake Kieran. The red-head murmuring soft words as she rubbed her back soothingly.

“Come on,” Alex pulled back, leading the younger woman to the couch, “tell me what happened.”

“It was so bad, Alex,” Lena started. She explained how she had been struggling and hiding behind her work as she used to, how Kara finally confronted her about it. That in the heat of it all she was overcome with memories and reacted to those rather than what was happening before her.

“I yelled, ‘ _he’s my son’_ ,” she held in another sob, “but I didn’t- it wasn’t,” Lena huffed, not able to get her words out. She was surprised Alex wasn’t jumping down her throat, attacking her for hurting her little sister. She sat, calmly, listening and not judging, knowing this wasn’t easy for Lena. “I wasn’t trying to discount _her_ as his mother, I just... In my head, it was Lillian scolding me, saying he’s not my son and I just, I reacted before I knew what was happening.”

Alex sighed, her eyes understanding as she contemplated what to say. “Look, I won’t lie, you _have_ fucked up, pretty badly I might add. Kara will be seriously hurting, but I do understand where you’re coming from, and with some open communication and honesty I think Kara will too.”

“She’s going to hate me, Alex, you didn’t see her face,” Lena would never forget it.

“She can’t hate you, Lena, it would be physically impossible for her. I’ve never seen anyone as in love as you two are, you just need to talk to her, and stop running away. You need to face your issues and your fears, with Kara. _Together._ ”

Lena wiped her eyes and cheeks, trying to wipe away the pain. She couldn’t believe how nice Alex was being, she felt like she didn’t deserve it. “I don’t deserve your kindness, Alex.”

Alex smiled sadly at her, tucking a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “Yes, you do, Lena. You’re not some evil monster, you’re going through some stuff. The other night Sam said there were things Kara didn’t know, I kind of expected something like this to happen and Kelly may have suggested I go easy on you should it happen.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Alex pulled her into a hug, “You need to tell that to Kara too. I’m gonna head home and check on her, make sure she’s okay, and then in the morning I will come back and spend the day with the little dude so you can go talk to her, okay?”

Lena nodded, pulling back and offering a grateful smile to the older Danvers. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Get some sleep, kid.”

The two stood, hugging one more time before Alex took her leave, letting herself out. Lena sighed, alone with her thoughts once again. She shook her head, trying to dispel them as she headed down the hall.

She peeked into Kieran’s room, frowning before her expression turned sad when she noted the empty bed. Another wave of guilt washed over her as she walked to her own room, pushing the door open. There he was, curled up on her side of the bed hugging Krypto tightly as best he could in his slumber.

The ache in her chest worsened as she stood there, imagining Kara comforting him earlier. How could she do this to her family? She wasn’t sure if she could ever forgive herself, let alone how Kara could forgive her.

As quietly as she could she shed her coat, not even bothering to change her clothes before crawling into the bed. Kieran let out a displeased huff, rolling over and burying into Lena instinctively. Lena had to wipe a tear away as she wrapped her son up, knowing there was only one thing missing and it was her own fault.

* * *

Lena could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Drumming out everything else around her.

The morning had been tough. Kieran had woken to find Lena home and was cautiously happy, rightfully so. He immediately asked where Kara was which served to crush Lena further, explaining that she had said some hurtful things to her and she decided to stay at Alex’s had Kieran sliding back into reserved and solemn.

So here she was. Standing before Alex’s door. The older Danvers having arrived after breakfast, a timid smile on her face. She had ushered Lena out the door with a promise to keep Kieran occupied, sending her off with words of encouragement and a comforting hug.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been standing there, eyes closed as she sucked in air, trying to work up the courage to just knock on the door.

Before she could talk herself out of it she rapped on the door with a knuckle, the hollow sound echoing in the hall. Lena stood there, fidgeting with her hands – a nervous twitch she really needed to work on.

The door swung open and Lena could see the change in Kara’s face, clearly not having expected Lena to be there. Emotions flashing over her features before she schooled them, neutral and cool and she stared at Lena. Lena couldn’t bear to see the pain she caused, her eyes dropping away from Kara’s to the floor, shameful.

Without a word Kara backed up, abandoning the door to turn and walk to the nearby counter. Just as silently, Lena stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind her with a resounding click.

Kara was leaning against the bench, her arms crossed defensively over her chest as she bit her cheek, waiting Lena out.

The shaking younger woman came to stand in front of the blonde, leaving a reasonable space between them. Her eyes flickered over the room around them, looking anywhere but at Kara, still twisting at her fingers the whole time.

Lena sucked in a shaky breath, looking up as she started speaking before finally looking at Kara. “I have made a terrible mistake,” her words breathy and unsteady. Kara stayed silent so Lena pushed on.

“I was h-hurt, and scared. A-and I thought I could fix it, the same way I u-used to, but I was wrong. I- I’m not looking for forgiveness, I know what I did and I know what I _s-said_ ,” Lena’s voice cracked as she tried to reign in her emotions, “but I am really hoping that you will believe me right now, okay? I _did not_ mean what you think I meant when I said that.”

Kara’s exterior was slowly softening, her jaw unclenching and fingers flexing against her arms where they were crossed.

“It- it had nothing to do with you, I wasn’t trying to say he’s not your son because he _is_ Kara, god is he ever. If anyone deserves to be his mother it is _you_ , and certainly not me after what I’ve done. But I-” she trails off, swiping angrily at the tears sliding down her face “-it was about _me._ ”

Kara’s signature crinkle appeared between her eyebrows, not quite understanding what Lena was saying. She stayed silent though, holding herself back. Lena sighed, hands still fidgeting.

“When I brought Kieran home, things may not have been as great as I implied,” she breathed. Kara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, not expecting that was where this all came from.

Kara took the brief pause to head towards the living room, she twisted an armchair with one hand. Waving with her other hand towards the seat she murmured, “sit down.”

Licking her lips, Lena shuffled over to the chair, keeping her gaze down as she tried to gather her thoughts. She settled into the chair, Kara perching on the arm of the couch opposite her, her hands linked and resting between her legs – Lena tried to ignore how good she looked.

“As you know,” Lena started, her voice wavering, “Lillian adopted me, unwillingly, but adopted me nonetheless. She used the fact I wasn’t her biological child to torment me most of my life, that I was a burden she never wanted. When I brought Kieran home, she saw an opportunity, to use all the pain she caused me in a new way.”

Lena could see Kara fighting internally with herself, wanting to comfort Lena but also not quite ready to. Lena didn’t blame her. She pushed on.

“She would make me believe that no matter what I did, he would never truly be my son, never be _mine_. She would paint pictures of him growing up to resent and hate me because I wasn’t his real mother, that he would wish I never brought him home,” Lena was almost sobbing, “and in all honesty, I think a part of me always believed it-” she looked into Kara’s eyes as her heart cracked “-until I met you.”

A lone tear was rolling down Kara’s cheek, her chin starting to shake.

“You made me realise, that no matter what anyone says, I _am_ his mother, and _so are you_. A-and I’m _so_ s-sorry...” Lena hunched over as the cries took hold, silent sobs wracking her body. Her hands covered her tear-stained face as her shoulders shook.

Kara couldn’t hold back any longer, she lunged forward dropping to her knees before the broken woman. She tugged Lena’s hands away, tucking her face into her own neck. Kara wrapped strong arms around the younger woman, cooing into her ear softly as she rubbed circles into her back.

“I’m so sorry Kara,” Lena’s words were muffled where they met Kara’s neck, but she continued, “When you came to my office, I wasn’t _there_. All I could hear was Lillian abusing me, reminding me he wasn’t mine,” Kara was finally starting to understand, “I- I just reacted, I never meant- please don’t leave us.” Her final words were so quiet Kara almost didn’t hear them, her heart ached. She was hurt sure, but she never thought of leaving them, that would kill her.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere,” Kara breathed, “It’s okay.” The two were silent as Lena continued to cry, Kara quietly comforting her as best she could, rocking them side to side. Eventually, when Lena’s tears had subsided, Kara pulled back. Her thumbs brushed away the remaining tears, as her eyes met Lena’s, sad smile on her face.

“I know you might not be able to forgive me, but please don’t leave him, he needs you,” Lena pleaded. Kara’s stomach fell, of course, Lena was willing to sacrifice her own happiness, only wanting her son to be okay, to still have Kara.

“Listen to me,” Kara held Lena’s face in her hands, “I may have been hurt, and it may take a bit to get through this but Lena, I could _never_ leave you. _Neither_ of you,” her eyes shined with tears as she realised just how true those words were. “I wish you had told me all this before so maybe we could have avoided it, but I understand Lena. I’m still hurt, but I understand.”

Lena could only nod, her lips pulled tight as she tried to not cry again. Lilting forward in her seat, she pressed her forehead to Kara’s, both their eyes closing as they rested there. At that moment, nothing else mattered.

“I love you, _so much_ , you have no idea,” Lena breathed.

Kara smiled, eyes still closed, “if it’s anything like my love for you, I think I have some idea.”

With a tilt of her head, Kara brought their lips together in a tender kiss. It was as if Kara could feel the world righting itself again. Lena’s body relaxed against Kara, sagging into her as their lips danced over each other’s. They pulled apart, temples pressed together again, when Kara breathed into the air between them.

“We’re stronger together, my love.”

The couple spent a little while savouring their time alone to reconnect, curled up on Alex’s couch trading soft kisses and feather-light touches. Lena knew she would still need to put in work for them to get back to the way they were, but the way that Kara was currently holding her, nuzzling into the back of her neck, she knew they would be okay in the end.

As much as they both wanted to stay in that moment forever, the women knew they needed to get home to their son and make sure he was okay. Heading downstairs hand in hand, the duo hailed a cab and made for home. Kara made sure to keep some sort of physical contact with Lena the whole way, an arm around her shoulders, a hand on her thigh, anything to feel close to her. Lena felt her heart putting itself back together piece by piece.

Their usually lively home was muted as they entered, the air thick with the anguish of the past few days. Kieran was snuggled with Alex on the couch, Krypto by their feet. The boy looking smaller than ever, curled into himself with sad eyes as he watched an animated Batman show.

Krypto was the first to notice them, his ears twitching at the ding of the lift, head lifted by the time they rounded the corner. His thick tail began thumping happily on the cushion as his two owners entered the room.

The sound caught Alex’s ear and she turned to see what caused it, a smile breaking out on her face when she did. Lena blushed when the older Danvers sent a wink her way, feeling Kara puff out her chest happily beside her. Alex slid out from under Kieran, the boy had not noticed his parent’s arrival yet, too enthralled by the scenes playing out on screen.

Alex slinked over, wrapping them both up into a warm hug. She pressed a kiss to each of their heads, proud they had worked things out and swiftly left them alone with their son. Not without a comment that they owed her babysitting so she could have a date night with Kelly, though.

Despite his sadness from the last few days, Kieran’s eyes lit up when Kara and Lena came into his field of vision. His big grin showing his little teeth, arms extended as he made grabby hands towards them. His happiness became too much when he had them both close, little sobs escaping as he held on tight to them.

“I’m sorry baby,” Lena whispered as she held him, pressing kisses to his hair, “I’m so sorry for not being here.”

Kara ran her thumb over his ear, smiling softly as she held the two of them close. Krypto snuffled over, nosing into the little cocoon they had made, Kara’s other hand dropping into his fur.

They decided to have a little sleepover, all of them in the big bed together. Kara got Kieran settled while Lena moved to the study to put away her work things. She dropped her bag onto the desk, not bothering to unpack it, it could wait. Just as she was about to leave, something caught her eyes.

“Hey Lena, I was thinking, maybe we should go-” Kara trailed off as she entered the room, seeing Lena with furrowed brows as she held a USB between her fingers.

“Is this yours?” Lena asked, knowing it wasn’t hers.

Kara shook her head, crinkle appearing. “I don’t use USB’s.”

Lena’s mind was already whirring, worst possible scenario already playing out before her. Her breathing became rapid as Kara stepped in behind her, plucking the USB out of her fingers gently.

The air was tense as Kara plugged it into the desktop, fear itching up Lena’s spine. The USB contained a single mp3 file, the label ‘ _for Lena & Kara’_ making Lena’s stomach drop. They sucked in a breath together as Kara pressed play.

The instant the 40’s style music filtered through the air, Lena lost all the breath in her lungs. She knew.

For Kara, it took a moment longer. The lyrics making her blood run cold.

_We’ll meet again,_

_don’t know where_

_don’t know when_

_but I know, we’ll meet again,_

_some sunny day._

In any other circumstance, it would probably be quite a lovely song. In the context of a psychopathic killer leaving a message for them though, it was decidedly un-lovely. It was terrifying.

“We’re definitely getting away.” Kara’s voice was steely as she spoke, pulling a shaky Lena into her. Lena burrowed her face into Kara’s chest, unaware of whatever Kara was saying. “I was thinking some time away as a family might be good, now it’s a necessity. I can have Alex sweep the place while we’re gone and again before we come home. We can go to Midvale.”

Lena could only nod her head. This was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @lenadoyle or twitter @lenadoylewrites


End file.
